Stopping Him
by supergirl3684
Summary: Dean uses his own powers of persuasion to make sure Sam doesn’t use his powers to rid them of daemons. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment
1. Stop Him

**STOPPING HIM**

_**SUMMARY: Dean uses his own powers of persuasion to make sure Sam doesn't use his powers to rid them of daemons. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own! **_

_**FOR: Mary; I hope I did this justice for you hun! **_

_**A/N: Ok, so there is just a slight (and I'm emphasizing slight here) reference to 'Disobeying Orders' and 'Telling Lies'. It's so slight you probably won't catch it but I thought I'd put his up just in case!**_

**OoOoOoOo**

"_Dean, I can explain."_

The words echoed in Dean's ears as he drove. The image of his brother standing beside Ruby…Kristy…what ever the hell her name was now, engraved in his brain. He could still sense the fear that had clenched his heart when he came upon the scene.

Castiel's words, "_Stop him, or we will,_" came to the front of his brain unbidden. With a sudden clarity, Dean drove faster.

"Dean," Sam looked at his big brother feeling the car accelerating.

"…" Dean said nothing. He didn't even bother to glance at his brother.

"You're going to fast Dean," Sam scolded, suddenly glad he had the foresight to put on his seat belt. "Damn it Dean, slow down!"

"…" Dean still said nothing, slowing down only when he saw the neon motel sign in the short distance.

He pulled in and quickly got out, "If you know what's good for you, you better stay put."

Sam stared at his brother with a sudden pit in his stomach. Suddenly the brother he thought changed was back to his old self…and Sam was worried.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean parked the car in front of their hotel door and got out without a backwards glance. Sam followed a littler slower as he looked around.

'I'm dead,' he thought to himself as he realize that the room he and Dean had been assigned were at the end of the long strip. And, if the parking lot was to go by, there were a LOT of empty rooms between them and the rest of the customers.

Sam followed his brother warily. He wasn't up to getting into another fight with his big brother. Nor was he up for talking. No, he was tired. Dean's announcement of Castiel's threat was enough to shake him. He needed time to think

So lost in thought was he, that he never noticed his brother had put their stuff on the two beds and was now glaring at him.

"SAM!" Dean's voice was tense.

Sam jumped and glared at his brother, "What do you want Dean?"

Dean clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times in thought. He hadn't wanted to get into this at the moment. He wanted to calm down. He wanted to talk to his baby brother but he knew by Sam's voice that, that wasn't going to happen.

Knowing there was only one direction for them to go, Dean took an exaggerated long breath, "Let's talk."

"Let's not," Sam rolled his eyes as he went to grab his bag, intent on getting ready for bed and going to sleep. To hell with what his brother wanted.

Sam started for the bathroom but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, almost painfully, effectively stopping him.

"What the _hell_ do you want from me Dean?" Sam glared. "I told you, I wouldn't do it again and I won't."

Dean still refused to let go, instead letting Sam talk and dig himself into a bigger hole then he was already in.

"What?" Sam spat out. "You want me to say I'll stop for you? Fine, I'll stop for you."

Sam's voice was thick with sarcasm causing Dean's anger to boil over, "You're right Sammy; lets not talk."

Sam gave his brother a triumphant look which lasted all of the five seconds it took Dean to get him over his knee.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted, trying his hardest to get himself free from his brother's grip.

"You don't wanna talk, that's fine," Dean stated, starting to swat the upturned bottom. "Personally, I have a lot to say."

"I'm not kidding Dean," Sam warned, "Let me go…now damn you!"

Dean tsk'd before letting his hand fall down extra hard on the bottom before him. Sam kept trying to escape his brother's strong grip. Dean did nothing more then keep swatting, knowing that Sam would soon wear himself out.

"I hate you!" Sam spat out as he realized he couldn't get out of Dean's grasp; his energy spent from his trying.

"That's fine," Dean shrugged. "You can hate me all you want to little boy but I'm not stopping any time so soon so you better stop struggling or it will get worse."

"Bite me," Sam growled, renewing his struggles once again.

Dean tsk'd again as he deftly undid his younger brother's pants, "Wrong answer."

Dean yanked the jean and boxers down to the younger boy's knees in one fluid movement.

"NOOOO," Sam cried, "Dean, y-you c-can't!"

"Oh I can Sam," Dean refuted.

"But I said I wouldn't do it agaiiiin!" Sam let out a small sob as his backside started to burn. His brother wasn't holding back in his swats.

"Good for you Sam," Dean let out a small smile as he realized Sam had finally given up and was accepting the spanking as much as he could, "but tell me little boy…how am I supposed to trust you?"

"I p-promise I w-won't do it a-agaiiiiin!" Sam wailed. Oh, how he'd forgotten how much of a hard hand his brother had.

"You mean like you promised you wouldn't keep things from me?" Dean wondered aloud. "Or maybe like you promised you wouldn't lie to me again? Better yet, how about like you promised to obey me when I gave you an order?"

"Deee-an," Sam protested, his feet starting to jerk with every other swat. Tears fell faster as he realized that he may just have lost his brother's trust.

"Uh – uh Sam," Dean started to scold. "You've had months to come clean to me but you refused. I asked you straight out when I returned if you were using the powers Ruby told you about and you said no! Guess what Sam? That's LYING! And while we're on the subject…"

Sam let out a groan, he knew where this was about to go.

"Ruby is still around!" Dean laid a particularly harsh swat fall causing Sam to yelp. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I-I-I'm sorrrrrry!" Sam squirmed, hating the position he was in even more now then when he was younger. Worse yet for the young hunter…his brother was right.

"I'm telling you now Samuel," **SWAT** "you lie to me again," **SWAT** "just one time," **SWAT** "and you will wish I hadn't come back." **SWAT** "You understand me?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Sam cried out, knowing his brother wasn't lying.

"If you think" **SWAT** "you're going to sneak off," **SWAT** "in the middle of the night" **SWAT** "to meet Ruby" **SWAT** "I swear little boy," **SWAT** "I will spank you," **SWAT** "where ever I find you." **SWAT** "_Then_," **SWAT** "I will kill Ruby myself." **SWAT** "Am I clear?" **SWAT**

"Yes, s-sir," Sam replied instantly. "Pl-please Dean, I'm s-sorry! R-really, r-r-really sorrrry!"

Dean gave a soft small sigh. He wanted to be done, he really did but first he needed to know Sam knew how serious he was.

He stopped spanking long enough to grab his bag which he'd put on the bed beside him when he first started. Searching he found what he was looking for.

"Give me your hand Sam," Dean ordered.

"W-why?" Sam questioned.

Dean swatted the backside again and raised his hand ready for a second swat when Sam's hand shot to rest on the small of his back, effectively giving his hand to his big brother.

"Thank you," Dean said calmly, taking the hand in his hand and holding on tight.

"D-dean, please," Sam whimpered.

"If I ever find out that you used your powers again, I swear to you Sam, I will make sure that sitting is only a memory and I will spank you every night for a week and then some. Do you understand me?" Dean's voice was harsh causing his baby brother to wince.

Sam whimpered again wondering just how things had gotten this way. Hadn't he said he didn't want to talk when they first gotten into the hotel room? Hadn't he been on his way to get ready for bed? What the hell had happened?

A swat caused his eyes to go wide, "NOOOOO!"

Sam about launched off his big brother's lap. He would've gotten free too had Dean's hold not been so tight.

"Pl-please D-dean, d-don't," Sam pleaded through his stammering, "I'm r-really sorry. I s-swear I w-won't do it a-again."

"I plan on making sure of that Sam." Dean's voice was gentle but firm.

Sam let loose a sob knowing that there was no way out of getting spanked with the instrument he thought was gone.

Dean gave Sam's hand a squeeze before starting to pepper the already red bottom with harsh swats of the brush.

"NOOOO!" **SMACK** "P-please Dean…" **SMACK** "no m-more!" **SMACK** "I'm sorryyyyyy!" **SMACK**

There were no further words from Sam as he hung his head and sobbed.

Dean had to steal his heart to finish the job at hand. He tipped his brother forward and peppered the tender under curve with harsh swats.

When he was done he dropped the brush and began to rub comforting circles on his baby brother's back.

As Sam's cried started to quiet Dean raised his boxers before taking off the younger man's shoes and jeans. He righted his brother and held him close until Sam's tears had stopped.

"I'm sorry," Sam sniffled, refusing to look his big brother in the eyes.

"Look at me," Dean ordered, "now Sam."

Sam lifted his eyes and looked at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean raised an eyebrow and grasped his chin, forcing Sam to look up.

"I'm not kidding around Sam. If you don't obey me and keep your promise…" Dean left the warning hanging, knowing it wasn't necessary.

"I won't," Sam promised. "I won't go anywhere near Ruby or use my powers again; I swear it Dean."

"Get in bed," Dean ordered; helping his brother into the bed, "We've got a long drive in the morning."

"What?" Sam looked up at him with a look of horror.

"You can lie down in the back," Dean reassured him.

Sam frowned but didn't say anything. Truthfully, he was thankful his brother was going to give him that much. He closed his eyes, not bothering to ask where they were going.

Much like when they were younger and Sam had been spanked, Dean sat by his side until he fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOo**

With Sam finally asleep, Dean went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He left the door open ajar just in case Sam needed him.

He was just getting dressed when his phone rang. He quickly answered it and shut the door a little more after making sure Sam hadn't woken up.

"Yeah," He answered.

"How close are you?" The person asked.

"We stopped for the night," Dean explained, "I had to talk to Sammy."

"Talk huh?" The person chuckled, "Guess I'll have to wait a day or two for my turn then."

"Well you know…" Dean started.

"Don't even think it boy," The man barked, "I warned that boy what would happen if he acted up."

"Yes, sir," Dean agreed knowing there was no way he could talk the older man out of what he was thinking.

The older man was instantly suspicious, "Just like that huh? Are we gonna have our own one on one boy?"

"N…" Dean was stopped before he could answer.

"You know what; don't say a thing," The man warned, "I'd hate to have to add lying to what ever is you've done."

Dean frowned at the direction the conversation was going. "It's been a long day."

"Get some sleep son," The man ordered gently, "I'll see you by supper."

"Right," Dean answered knowing the 'by supper' was an order.

"Night son," The man hung up.

Dean stared at the now silent phone, "Night Bobby."

_**TBC...**_


	2. Home Base

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short! I wanted to put something up as to not make anyone wait to long! Last chapter on the way soon! _**

**_Special Note - Solana1, yes, you are making perfect sense! I totally understand what you were saying. Personally, I just found the ep, a good way to make a sequal to a LOT of my other Supernatural fics! :D In this chapter and the next you'll find reference to Guilt and No Guilt (formally Not Guilty). _**

**OoOoOoOo**

The drive to their destination was quiet as Dean kept his promise and let Sam lie down in the back. It wasn't the most comfortable place to lie down but for the younger hunter it beat sitting in the front on his still sore backside.

Dean gave a small smile as he remembered the pout on his baby's brother face while he tried to glare at him. If Dean had been a girl he would have said his baby brother looked 'cute'.

He drove slower then normal, trying to make sure he missed every bump in the road so as to not wake the sleeping boy. He hadn't told Sam where they were going. He'd expected a fight about not disclosing that information but Sam had been too sore to dare argue with him about not knowing.

Sam had spent the morning and afternoon reading a book Dean had picked up from him at the gas station he'd stopped at before they took off. Now, he'd finally fallen asleep, his breathing evening out about an hour before.

Dean gave a happy sigh as the quiet gave him time to think about what he was going to tell Bobby. Looking through his review mirror at his brother he couldn't help but wince. Yup, there was the guilt coming from punching his baby brother.

If he was feeling guilty then, Dean knew, Bobby would be able to see it. What was he going to tell Bobby? Dean sighed as he murmured to himself, "Apparently the truth."

**OoOoOoOo**

It was quarter after six when the impala _finally_ pulled up to the house that had been their main source of stability all their lives.

In the back, still lying down, Sam let out a whimper, "We could just not go in."

Dean let out a scoff, "You think he won't come out here."

"He's already coming, isn't he?" Sam asked with a whine.

"Yup, let's go." Dean ordered, hiding the wince that wanted to come when he saw Bobby heading towards them at a faster rate.

Sam hadn't even fully gotten out of the car when Dean put the car keys in his hands and pushed him towards the trunk to get their things out. The younger Winchester didn't protest as he didn't want to see Bobby any sooner then he knew he was going to.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted with a wide grin.

Bobby wasted no time in spinning the older Winchester around and applying several swift swats to his backside.

"What the hell Bobby," Dean yelped.

"What time did I tell you to get here?" Bobby demanded to know.

"By supper," Dean answered, unable to keep a hint of cheek in his voice. A raised eyebrow from the irate hunter in front of him changed his mind, "Which is at 6."

"What time is it?" Bobby's voice was deceptively calm.

"Umm…" Dean looked at his watch, "6:16."

"Two minutes," Bobby growled out, "then you better be at the table or _both_ of you will be having a hard time sitting still through supper."

With that the older man stormed back into the house.

Dean gave a soft sigh before starting to walk towards the house. He spoke over his shoulder, "Let's go Sam."

Sam followed keeping close to his brother. He couldn't help but think to all the times they'd played this song and dance with either Bobby or their dad. Both boys may have been in trouble but Dean always made sure to put himself in the path of any warning swats that were to come. It was evident even now by the way Dean was alternating between leading the way and pushing Sam in front of him.

**OoOoOoOo**

The Winchester brothers' were thrilled when the tension ridden supper finally came to end. Bobby hadn't bothered to try and make small talk throughout the meal.

Bobby did his best to not glare at the duo at his table. Oh he knew that he shouldn't be mad at Dean…at least not yet; however, he had been able to draw his own conclusions about what Dean had done by watching the two young hunters interacted with each other.

The eldest hunter had noted the marks on both boys; after a hunt it wasn't that uncommon for any one of them to come back with some sort of a…memento. There had been something about the way Dean had ushered his brother to the trunk of the car while _not_ looking at him that had cause Bobby's radar to go up.

Dean's maneuvering of Sam from the car to their bedroom and then down to the dining room, in and of itself, wasn't unusual. It was the more then usual intense look about Dean while doing so that caused Bobby to glance over Sam with a more critical eye.

It was a mix of the two boys that gave everything away. Dean kept staring at his baby brother until Sam finally gave him a light kick under the table. Dean looked chagrined and focused on his food…for all of two minutes.

Growing irritated Bobby was ready to tell the two boys to settle down and finish eating. Instead he followed Dean's gaze to Sam's jaw. As he did so Sam gave his mouth and jaw a slight rub and gave Dean a rueful grin, letting him know he was ok.

It was all Bobby could to do not to upend the older brother right then and there. 'I warned that boy,' Bobby growled silently to himself. There were no further thoughts as he went back to eating and pretending he saw nothing of interest.

It wasn't until they'd all taken their final bite that he spoke, "You did all the driving."

The words were directed at Dean and weren't a question. Still though, Dean felt the need to answer, "Yes, sir."

"Shower," It was a single word command and the boys shared a look. Bobby's eyes traveled to Sam, "Corner."

Words of protest died on the lips of the two younger hunters as the eldest made to stand. Twin yes sirs sounded as the two jumped from their seats to do as they were told.

Sam stopped in the threshold of the living room, "Dean…"

"Just go Sam," Dean ordered. As an after thought he added, "I'll be quick."

**OoOoOoOo**

Eleven minutes later Dean was stumbling out of his room, after depositing his dirty clothes, and into the hall only to find himself being pushed back in.

He looked up, ready to snap at who ever had pushed him. His words caught in his throat as he stared into the angry eyes of Bobby Singer.

"Something you want to tell me boy?" Bobby's voice showed that there were no secrets.

"I was mad," Dean explained, knowing there was no need to explain what he'd done, "Castiel said he'd stop him Bobby. I'm not gonna lose him after everything!"

"And that gives you the right to hit him Jonathon Dean?" Bobby growled. Dean refused to look at the older man. Bobby nodded his head, "Fine, top of my dresser, go get it."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Bobby?"

_**TBC…**_


	3. Lessons Learned

Dean wasn't a dumb boy. He knew exactly why Bobby had sent him to fetch the item he was now holding at arms length, a grimace on his face.

It was a move John Winchester had used when he wanted to make the biggest impression on his boys. A move that scared them senseless and made them NEVER repeat what ever they'd done; a move that Bobby had never used with them…until today.

Dean reentered his room and all but threw the item he was holding at the older man. He couldn't stop the shudder that rose up his body.

Seeing the look of distress on the younger hunter's face, Bobby almost regretted having Dean fetch the hairbrush from his room…almost.

"Let's get this over with son," Bobby's voice was firm but less harsh then before.

"Come on Bobby," Dean gave a weak, disarming grin, "I won't touch the big baby again; I promise."

"You mean like you promised me the first or the second time?" Came the sarcastic response.

Dean winced as he remembered saying about the same thing to his baby brother the night before. Now he knew how Sam felt when he'd said it.

"I told you, after you and your brother got into the fight during the damn trickster job. You touch him again and you and I would be having a talk with the brush. Well guess what son," Bobby sat on the bed, "I always keep my promises."

"Bobby…" Dean started.

"You really want to have a before discussion boy?" Bobby glared at the younger man.

"No, sir," Dean answered while moving over to the older man's side.

Bobby didn't hesitate to pull Dean over his lap, upper body resting on the bed.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean tensed feeling the flat end of the brush resting on his bare backside. Oh, why hadn't he remembered _not_ to punch Sam? He gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound. He didn't want Sam to hear him getting in trouble, not because he was embarrassed (which he was) but because he knew Sam would blame himself.

As if reading the boy's mind, Bobby spoke, "Sam's in your guys' office. I allowed him to turn on the radio."

Those were the only words spoken as Bobby raised the brush and brought it down with a resounding smack.

Bobby didn't hesitate to start lecturing.

"I don't know," **SMACK** "what's" **SMACK** "gotten into you" **SMACK** "Jonathan Dean," **SMACK** "but you know better" **SMACK** "then to solve a problem" **SMACK** "with your fists." **SMACKSMACK** "Son," **SMACK** "I promise you," **SMACK** "you will _not_" **SMACK** "like what happens" **SMACK** "if you _ever_" **SMACKSMACK** "fight with Sam again." **SMACKSMACK** "Do you," **SMACK** "understand me?" **SMACK**

"Y-yes, s-sir," Dean cried, not even bothering to hold back, "P-please B-bobby! I'm s-sorry!"

"What exactly are you sorry for son?" Bobby demanding to know, lightening up on his swats to allow the young hunter to answer.

"F-for hitting S-Sam," Dean answered threw his cries.

"Are you going to hit him again?" Bobby asked.

"No sir," Dean answered quickly, wanting his punishment to be over.

"I hope not Dean, cuz I would hate to have to spank you every night before bed," Bobby's voice was firm, letting Dean know that he was making a promise.

"Y-you w-won't," Dean assured the older man.

Bobby nodded his head and tipped Dean forward, bringing the brush to meet the tender under curve of Dean's backside.

"Noooo," Dean cried, hating himself for letting lose the cry but unable to stop it.

It really, really hurt! Dean vowed to himself as he went limp over his "uncle's" lap, that he would never, _never_ touch Sam again.

**OoOoOoOo**

After the last swats had fallen, Bobby gently pulled up Dean's pants before righting him. It was the harshest spanking Bobby had ever doled out to either of the brothers and, even though he knew it was deserved, he felt awful

"Alright boy," Bobby soothed, "It's over…Shhh son, take a deep breath."

Dean did as he was told, to tired and sore to even think about the fact that he was, at that moment, sitting on Bobby's lap and being held like a child.

As his cries quieted, he looked at the older man through his wet eyelashes, "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."

"I know," Bobby replied helping him stand, "But just like you keep your promises to your brother, I keep my promises to you."

"B-bobby, a-are…" Dean frowned as he stopped talking. He wasn't going to start stuttering in front of the man he looked up to.

Bobby chuckled, "Go wash your face. We'll talk about if your going to be stuck hunting with me tomorrow."

Dean nodded his head and, again, did as he was told. There was no way he was going to risk Bobby's wrath again…at least, not for a few days anyways.

Bobby had originally planned on having Dean lay down and deal with Sam downstairs but he could tell by the way Dean came out fidgeting it would do no good to order him to bed.

So instead, the older hunter led the way downstairs and to the boys' office.

"Go shower Sam," Bobby's tone was firm letting the youngest hunter know it was his turn.

Sam paled as he turned pleading eyes to his brother. By the puffiness of Dean's eyes though he knew; there was no way Dean was going against Bobby at that moment.

With a bowed head, he went up and took a quick shower. When he entered the bedroom, Bobby was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam's eyes went wide at seeing the older hunter sitting on his bed. On instinct he took a step back. Bobby gave him a warning look causing the younger man to step back into the room quickly.

"B-bobby, I…" Sam started.

Me and your brother told you what would happen if we found out you were using your powers; didn't we?" Bobby interrupted.

"Yes, sir," Sam hung his head.

"Let's go boy," Bobby ordered, not unkindly.

Sam took a deep breath and walked over to him. What he really wanted to do was high tail it out of their but he knew better. He knew Bobby would catch him and _then_ his backside would pay a bigger price then it already was.

Much like he had with Dean, Bobby wasted no time in up ending and baring Sam. Sam could do nothing more but gasped, not really shocked, so much as he wasn't prepared.

"B-bobby, please," Sam whimpered.

**SWAT, SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "NO! B-bobby…" **SWAT, SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT, SWAT**

Bobby remained silent until settled down and stopped trying to get away. Much like Dean, he knew that Sam would wear himself out eventually.

When it finally happened he began to lecture.

"You know better" **SWAT, SWAT** "then to disobey," **SWAT, SWAT** "the rules," **SWAT, SWAT** "your brother and I," **SWAT, SWAT** "set for you." **SWAT, SWAT**

"I-I'm s-sorrrrrry!" Sam cried. "I w-won't do it a-agaiiiiin!"

"Your damn right you're not." Bobby scolded, his hand meeting the bare backside over and over again.

"B-bobby, p-p-pleeeeease!" Sam wailed, his backside once again blazing.

As much as he didn't want to, the older hunter knew he had to finish the job at hand. With that thought he picked up the brush he'd kept in the room and brought it down with a resounding smack on the tender under curve of the boy's backside.

"I had better," **SMACKSMACK** "not learn that you," **SMACKSMACK** "used your power or disobeyed me or your brother again!" **SMACKSMACK** "Do you," **SMACKSMACK** "understand?" **SMACKSMACK**

"Y-yes, s-sir," Sam sobbed, going limp over his 'uncle's' lap.

Bobby tossed the brush onto the dresser and, again, like he had with the older Winchester, Bobby brought the younger Winchester's pants up quickly and righted him.

As he gathered the young boy in his arms he started to rock slightly, knowing that Sam was better at accepting his comfort.

"It's ok boy; I got you. Shhh son, it's ok." Bobby kept up a steady string of soft words and wasn't surprised when Sam threw his arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

It was several minutes later when Sam finally calmed down and looked at the older man, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean I won't…I…" Fresh tears spooled in his eyes.

"I know," Bobby informed the younger man.

Sam's eyes started to flutter as sleep started to overtake him. With a chuckle Bobby helped him climb into bed, on his stomach.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean was pacing in the office when Bobby finally went down to get him. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Sam's already in bed," Bobby informed him. "You should be joining him."

"Yes, sir," Dean responded instantly.

He dropped the book he'd been holding onto the desk and started out of the office. Bobby clasped him on the shoulder as he passed.

When he got to the room, Sam was half asleep, "Dean?"

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked as he climbed into his own bed.

"I'm sorry," Sam's voice was shy, letting Dean know that he wasn't apologizing for using his powers.

"For what?" Dean wondered as he got out of bed and sat down next to baby brother.

"Getting you into trouble," Sam answered.

"You didn't get me into trouble Sammy," Dean replied instantly. "Go to sleep before Bobby comes up."

Sam nodded, "Already there."

Dean gave a small smile as he climbed back into his own bed, his eyes closing before his head hit the pillow.

It was a half hour later when Bobby came to check on his two boys. He couldn't help but wonder how long it'd been since the two had gone to bed having red backsides at the same time.

It didn't really matter though; he knew it would happen again…eventually.

**EPILOGUE:**

It was about three o' clock in the morning when Dean's eyes flew open; sensing that someone or something was in the room with him and his baby brother.

Knowing that not just anything/anyone could get into Bobby's house Dean started to roll onto his back, stopping with a hiss as his backside protested.

"Interesting," A voice spoke.

Dean was up in a flash and soon found himself standing face to face with Castiel, "What are you doing here?"

"You stopped your brother?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, "He won't use his powers again."

"Good," The angel nodded, "I trust you and I won't be having any more problems either?"

Dean flushed remembering Castiel's threat about sending him back to hell, "We're good."

As Castiel went to leave he glanced one final time at the elder brother.

"What?" Dean inquired.

"It wasn't a threat Dean," Castiel informed the hunter, "nor was it a promise. I was simply reminding you of what I could do."

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Though maybe I should try your friend's method," The angel tilted his head and stared.

"I…HUH?" Dean looked at the angel with a confused expression.

"If you and your brother fail to live up to your promises, it will happen," Castiel stared hard, "I do believe you were told to sleep."

With that Castiel disappeared and Dean lay down. He gave a shake of his head. 'It wouldn't happen…the angel was just trying to scare him…yeah…that's what it was…

**THE END**

**_A/N: A special thank you to Riddick for catching the mistake I made and changed! I have NO idea WHY I keep doing that! (Blushes) For anyone wondering, I put Prologue instead of Epilogue. _**


End file.
